


Pornathon Week Four

by nu_breed



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-14
Updated: 2013-01-14
Packaged: 2017-11-25 12:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/639065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nu_breed/pseuds/nu_breed
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>First and last times.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pornathon Week Four

Arthur is drunk the first time it happens. Horrendously drunk, worse than Merlin's ever seen him. He can barely stand on his own, and anyone who's ever said that Arthur is graceful and lithe when he fights has never seen him like this, clearly. 

"For God's sake, Arthur," he snaps, "do you think you could possibly give me a hand here?"

Arthur just laughs.

"Oh very helpful," Merlin grumbles, and when he finally gets the two of them to Arthur's bedchamber and throws Arthur (not gently) on the bed, Merlin feels like he can breathe again. He tries to move away, but Arthur has a hand wrapped around his wrist and pulls him down so their faces are almost touching, Merlin supporting himself on his elbow.

"Um," he says, "Arthur, what are you doing?"

Arthur is so close Merlin can smell the alcohol on his breath. It's spicy and pungent and Merlin thinks he could become drunk himself just from the smell of it.

"You could have died," Arthur slurs, "for me. Died for me."

He looks sad. Wistful even, and Merlin has never seen Arthur look quite so open and unguarded.

He brushes the hair back from Arthur's brow and whispers, "And I would. In a heartbeat, I would. I—"

"I know," Arthur says, and his eyes look almost focused, his voice sounds less slurred. "Me too."

Merlin feels like he can't breathe and Arthur kisses him slow and soft, lips sliding against his. Before Merlin can deepen the kiss, though, Arthur falls asleep.

***

Merlin expects when he sees Arthur again, that it'll be like last night didn't happen. They will fall back into this routine of Arthur throwing barbs at him and pretending that any affection that he feels for Merlin is somewhat similar to the affection he feels for his dogs.

While the kiss was lovely, breathtaking even, Merlin knows it is absolutely the last time that Arthur will ever kiss him. He touches his lips constantly, trying to relive the sense memory of what Arthur's lips felt like against his.

***

Whatever Merlin expected of the next time he saw Arthur, it was not for Arthur to grab him the minute Merlin set down his breakfast next to the bed, not for Arthur to pull him down on top of him. And it was definitely not Arthur flipping the two of them over so he was above Merlin and for Merlin to feel the press of Arthur's cock against his.

"Um," he manages, feebly.

"You said that exact thing last night. Your eloquence is astounding." Arthur grabs at him, pulls him down so that he can lick at Merlin's mouth.

"Can't we talk about this first?" Merlin manages to get out before Arthur's tongue is inside his mouth and his hands are scrabbling at Merlin's laces.

"Don't want to talk," Arthur says, biting at Merlin's lip, "want to fuck. Wasted too much time already, don't you think?"

"You are," Merlin gets out between deep, wet kisses, "such a fucking romantic."

Arthur just laughs and gets his hand inside Merlin's breeches, starts to stroke Merlin's hard, aching cock.

"Oh," Merlin sighs, "that's— uh— feel free to keep doing that if you want."

His eyes fall closed, but he can hear the smirk in Arthur's voice when he whispers, "Oh don't you worry, Merlin, I'm going to keep doing exactly what I want."

Merlin comes far too quickly, embarrassingly quickly, with Arthur's filthy voice curling around his ear.


End file.
